Ego Te Provoco
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: SPOILERS FOR FINALE. YOU ARE WARNED. Sometimes love really isn't love until it hits the point of no return and makes you vulnerable. He'll be vulnerable and she just might love him, but whether or not they get to that point together is yet to be seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you happy readers! I know I said I'd probably continue Walking The Tightrope, but this was just calling my name! This is a chapter fic with the second part done already, but that won't be for at least a day or two. **

**This is spoilers for the finale as well as my take on what they have in store for us this winter. Read and enjoy, and please let me know of any feedback you have. I hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

**_"You got something to ask me Matt?"_**

**_"Is there something you wanna tell me Nico?"_**

The conversation was still fresh in Nico's mind as he watched the way Matt flirted with Noelle no more than 50 yards from him. He was well aware of the ploy to get the player from Denver, but the relationship that arose seemed hollow in the wake of their _situation_. He knew that Dani and Matt had been together until recently, but the brief conversation the day after his kiss with Dani had put things in perspective for him. Their kiss had been spontaneous and heated, but the exhaustion and need for human companionship seemed to outweigh everything else. He wouldn't deny that he hadn't enjoyed it, but the real question was whether or not him and Dani were on the same page. He'd asked her point blank why she kissed him, and it just so happened that he had a situation that couldn't wait. Matt seemed to be more than willing to speak to him about it, but the only person's opinion that mattered was the very person he had been dodging for a month. Matt's blatant inquiry was understandable, but that didn't mean that her rejection was any easier to swallow.

"You seem to be in deep thought Nico"

He turned, smiling slightly at the sound of her voice, welcoming the minor distractions from his mind that he couldn't seem to shut off.

"Vera, I thought the Hawks were in the clear?"

"The Hawks are Nico. Does that mean I can't just stop in to say hello?" she smiled at him warmly, laying her hand on his arm for a second before retracting it as she turned to watch the players coming from the tunnel for practice. Just as he was about to turn back to Vera, he saw TK walking steadily at the rear with Dani at his side, his face indifferent as she kept stride with him.

He saw the way Terrance turned and looked down at Dani as she spoke softly to him, her words earning a genuine smile from him as he reached down to give her a hug. As he broke away from her, the team and coaches clapped, his return from rehab positive and welcoming. As Dani turned to watch the team huddle out on the field, he noticed that he wasn't the only one staring at her. Matt was looking between himself and Dani, giving Nico loaded looks in between bouts of conversation with the oblivious reporter. As his eyes flickered up from Matt to Dani, Vera turned in her direction and smiled before looking back at him. It gave him an uneasy feeling as he saw Dani squint at both himself and Matt separately before she made her way to a seat alone. Before Matt got a chance to make his way over to her, Purnell thankfully called him over to look over plays. He was about to talk to Dani finally when he felt a light touch on his arm. He had forgotten that Vera had witnessed the entire silent exchange and the look on her face gave him pause. She looked like she was up to something, and before he had a chance to stop her; she made her way over to Dani. He couldn't bear to watch the interaction, so he slipped back into the tunnel and headed for his office, making a few calls along the way to begin to repair the damage he has inadvertently caused.

* * *

"So, you're Dr. Santino" Dani turned to the brunette at the end of the aisle, nodding her head politely as her eyes scanned for Nico, not finding him anywhere.

"Mind if I sit? Nico had something he had to attend to"

Dani looked back at the woman, her relaxed demeanor presenting a friendly face, but the fact that this woman had something to do with Nico made her suspicious. If it was towards the woman herself or Nico, she wasn't entirely sure yet.

"How do you know Nico?" Dani asked, the question asked with forced nonchalance that both women were aware of.

"I think the better question is just how well you know Nico Dani. It is okay that I call you Dani, right? I'm Vera, by the way" Dani wracked her brain for the name but came up empty. If she was someone from Nico's past, she wasn't privy to that bit of information.

"Of course Vera. Nico and I work together"

"You see Dani, I find that entirely hard to believe" Vera replied, "seeing as how he talks about you"

Dani looked at Vera sharply, her eyebrow raising and her eyes squinting, unaware of just how much this woman knew. Nico had said that aside from Marshall, Dani was the only other person that knew him. She was starting to get the idea that he wasn't being entirely forthcoming.

"I'm sorry, how did you say you know Nico again?" Vera simply shrugged and turned slightly toward the field, distracting herself with practice for a minute.

"I didn't"

"Look Vera, I'm not sure what Nico has told you-"

"He hasn't told me anything I didn't already know. I come back from business to see how he's doing and he can barely manage to pretend to flirt back with me. I'm not an idiot Dr. Santino, I was well aware of this _thing_ between you and him weeks ago. I just didn't think he'd ever do anything about it"

"He didn't" Dani muttered, and shut her eyes at the sharp look the other woman sent her way. She wasn't saying that what happened was nothing, but if they were going to get technical, she was the one that kissed him. The simple fact that since they were interrupted he had been ducking her calls and managing to never be in the same place, it sent his guilt over the situation loud and clear.

"So, you're telling me there's nothing between you and Nico?"

"You're very blunt Vera" Dani said suddenly, hoping to divert the woman's attention. It didn't work.

"You're very clever Dani, I can see why he and I never worked out"

That comment had Dani fixing Vera with a look as the other woman ignored her in favor of tense silence. Dani was well aware that Nico had this secretive aura, but never did she think that there was a woman in his life, even briefly. It had been a little over a month since their kiss, and Nico had been avoiding her ever since he asked her why she had kissed him. Her silence seemed to tell him something, but in all honesty she wasn't ready to put a reason on her actions. All she knew was that it felt right, and that was all that mattered to her. The kiss feeling right had been unexpected and scared her.

"If you'll excuse me Vera, there's something I have to do before my sessions today" Dani made her way sat the woman and smiled politely, but turned back to the woman before she lost her nerve.

"You and Nico...you didn't work out because..." Vera knew exactly what the other woman was asking and gave her piece of mind, knowing that if she were at peace, Nico would be too. She liked Nico sure, but not love, and he deserved someone that could give him what he needed; Dani seemed to fit the bill perfectly.

"We didn't work out because at the time, his main focus was on trying to make sure he didn't disappoint his _friend _Dani. I wasn't naive enough to think I'd hold his attention the way you do"

Vera smiled genuinely at Dani and stood, making her way around Dani as she walked back down the bleachers and disappeared around the side if the field. Dani leaned against the railing and blew out a breath, unsure of what to make of her encounter with Vera. Just as she was about to follow in Vera's footsteps, Matt's sunny smile made an appearance as he bounded towards her. She inwardly cringed, but put on a good face as she remembered her hushed conversation with him before Marshall Pitman's death. She knew he was with someone by the tone and nature of the conversation, but she wasn't willing to burn her bridge with him. He was still a friend, but she had lost that sense of security with him. Nodding at him as he made his way closer, she sunk down into a seat, making room for him as well.

"Hey Dani, how's T doing?"

"He's doing well Matt, that's why he's here" she replied in a clipped tone, the residue of his moving on still rubbing at her. While she may want them to maintain that friendship, she was more than willing to put some more distance between them.

"Look Dani, I know we haven't been close lately-"

"Matt, please, can we just not talk about this?" she said tiredly, suddenly feeling drained at the mere thought of the conversation ahead of her.

"Dani, I just wanted to say I was sorry. I knew that us making a break would be best, but I honestly never thought that when you moved on, it'd be with Nico" she looked at him, shock written across her face as she regained the ability to form coherent sentences.

"Matt, how did you-"

"Remember how you called me and…it was late?" he said uncertainly, aware of the look of disbelief she threw him as she shook her head, biting her tongue to let him continue.

"I came by your house the night TK went back to rehab. I saw the two of you…" he made vague hand gestures and quickly moved on, clearly uncomfortable with the actual words, "Well, I saw the two of you. It was pretty clear that you'd already found a shoulder to lean on" he finished sadly, his eyes conveying what he wasn't willing to put into words. Dani expected him to be angry, but he seemed to accept things as they were.

"I am so sorry Matt…" he grabbed her hand and held it, his grip light as he looked into her eyes.

"Don't be. You deserve to be happy, and we each deserve the ability to try to find what we're looking for…even if it isn't with each other" he said as he squeezed her hand before letting it go, getting up to leave. Just before he turned away from her, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I hope the two of you are happy Dani, really" he murmured into her hand, pulling away and retreating back down to he field, leaving Dani there to sit bewildered as she tried to process the last half hour. The only thing that kept coming to mind was how she was supposed to be happy with Nico; he wouldn't even look at her, let alone be in the same room together for any amount of time. She had her work cut out for her, so her first stop had to be her house.

* * *

**Like it? **

**Next chapter won't pick up from this point exactly, but you'll see why it's all important. Probably a 3 chapter story, maybe 4. Keep coming back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, welcome back! Here's the second chapter, which I actually wasn't sure I was going to use, but I ended up rather liking it. Let me know what you think, I personally believe it'll end up in a direction people will love. Hopefully.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Whatever it was, we didn't do it this time"

Nico had to smile slightly at the guilty statement; well aware that he looked the part of the intimidating head of security they were used to. He hadn't planned on coming around with that specific image in mind, but if it got Lindsay and Ray Jay to keep a lid on their sarcastic remarks, he was more than willing to use it to his advantage. He motioned to the empty chairs on the other side of his table, disposable coffee cups for each of them waiting. Lindsay was more cautious than Ray Jay, who sat down swiftly, taking a sip of the latte Nico had gotten him. He sighed quietly as he sipped his drink, his eyes flickering between his sister and the head of security. His sister finally sat beside him and reached a hand out to pull her cup closer, not making a move to drink the warm liquid.

"You know, I really hate-"

"Coffee in any and all forms? Yes, I'm aware. That's why it's actually caramel hot chocolate Ms. Santino. I am not trying to be a burden in either of your lives, I simply just wanted to…run something by the two of you" he finished off only slightly uncomfortable, taking a sip of his Café Americano as he waited for the information to sink in a bit. Ray Jay just looked baffled, while Lindsay finally took a taste of her drink before really acknowledging him.

"Do we at least get to know something about you before we have this 'talk'" she said, putting air quotes around the word talk as she looked challengingly at him.

"If I can call both of you by your first names, we have a deal" he said, leaning back as both Santino children sat forward, looking eager as he made a motion with his hand to give them the go-ahead. Ray Jay was quicker than Lindsay with his curiosity.

"What's your name anyway, like your real name? And why did you text us to meet you here?" he questioned, motioning at the nearly empty Starbucks in the afternoon on a Friday. Nico waited a second, watching as the siblings looked form one to the other, Lindsay nodding her agreement as she held her drink closer to her chest, leaning back waiting for his answer. They were too much like their mother for their own good, and possibly for his as well.

"I'm Nico Careles, and no Nico isn't short for anything. I had the both of you meet me here because I have a…_problem_, and I think the two of you would be the most helpful to me" Lindsay looked at him for a second, regarding him with a calculating gaze as Ray Jay once again spoke up.

"Alright, fair enough. The only reason we would be the most helpful before anyone else would have to be because it has something to do with mom. What is it that you need help with when it comes to mom anyhow?" Lindsay looked at her brother in shock, envying the fact that he'd read and retained some information from their mother's psychology textbooks. She looked at Nico head on, watching, as he looked at Ray Jay with confidence, unafraid to meet his stare and be completely honest.

"You are very perceptive young adults, I respect that. To honor my end of the deal, the reason you're here is to advise me on whether or not it would be a good idea to _be honest_ with your mother. On a personal matter"

"A personal matter? If that's all we're getting, you really don't have a snowball's chance in hell of doing anything" Ray Jay threw back, smirking as Nico just tilted his head to the side before finishing off his coffee in silence. He was aware that he was making both Lindsay and Ray Jay uncomfortable with his quietness, but he had to find a way to phrase what he wanted to say in a way they would understand.

"I am well aware that neither of you regarded Mr. Donnelly with any sort of respect when you first were made aware of their relationship," he said, raising his hand to silence the outbursts he was sure were just barely being held at bay, "but that isn't what this is about. Your mother and I have only a working relationship, but I do care for her deeply, more so than I have for anyone in quite some time. That being said, I wanted to know that both of your opinions on the matter are most important aside from your mothers. If either of you are uncomfortable with my feelings for your mother, I will forget we ever had this meeting"

Nico waited, watching the way Lindsay put her cup down on the table slowly, disbelief and amazement clearly written on her face. The combination of the two emotions baffled Nico if he were being completely honest. Ray Jay's feelings were a bit more predictable. He looked smug and sat back, crossing his arms in front of him as he slowly smiled.

"I knew it had to be something like this. What I can't seem to get is why you wanted to talk to us about it. Seriously, if you wanna date mom, most guys would just ask her out" Ray Jay pointed out, and Nico just looked at Lindsay who gave her brother an exasperated glare before she turned to Nico.

"Why?"

Both men turned towards her, Ray Jay confused while Nico was intrigued. He knew what it was that she was asking, but if she couldn't verbalize it, it meant that he didn't have to put his heart on the line for them to do with as they please. He didn't think that Dani had raised her children to be cruel, but he knew that loyalty to family brought out the protective side in most people.

"Why what Linds? I just asked why he didn't just ask mom out-"

"Not that you dope. I meant, why do you have feelings for her? Why is she so important to you that'd you'd risk coming to us of all people? We could make or break the nonexistent relationship you'd have, so why jeopardize that?"

Nico nodded his head slightly, acknowledging the fact that she was putting all of her cards on the table with that question alone. She couldn't take it back now, not when she honestly wanted to know his answer. He knew she was her mother's daughter, no matter how much she wanted to shed the comparison; she was just as protective and curious, and he had always had problems being secretive to those brown eyes they shared. He took a breath and locked eyes with Ray Jay momentarily before settling his eyes on Lindsay, watching the way she seemed to settle under his gaze comfortably. There was definitely that strong willed streak Dani's side of the family seemed to share.

"Why do I care for her? Think about the most intense relationship you've had with the opposite sex. Now, magnify those feelings by at least 50. Then, imagine being labeled a protector of the person you have come to, as some say, love or care for, and then watch them love someone else. It can break a weaker person, but I chose to remain a friend that your mother has come to count on in her times of need. That's been enough until now"

"What changed?" Ray Jay blurted out; looking enthralled with ever word that came out of Nico's mouth. His sister seemed to stay suspicious, but her demeanor suggested she believed him the longer he spoke. He smiled at looked at Lindsay again, addressing her specifically.

"Remember that fish that died last month?" he got an affirming nod, so he continued, "the same night your mother mourned the loss of your fish, I came by to inform her that something important to her had been retrieved. I can't tell you what, but just that she was relieved. It was then that I told her that I too had lost a friend that night, a friend that had saved my life when no one else could. I was unraveling and she anchored me, keeping me from getting lost in my thoughts. She saved me that night, and the lines blurred enough to let something spark between us" he finished, not telling them explicitly, but it was enough. He waited for them to bombard him with a million questions, but they stayed silent as he looked down at the table, waiting for a sign that they were no longer in shock.

"So, what are you asking us exactly? Do you want us to be okay that you like her or that you want to try to date her?" Ray Jay questioned, and Lindsay's hand shot out to slap his bicep, mumbling an insult as she gave him a glare.

"He's trying to ask if it's okay that he wants to be around our family in the long run, right? This isn't some fling, it's the real thing for you huh?" she questioned hesitantly, chewing on her lip as she waited for his answer.

"To answer your questions, it is the real thing for me. I've never cared for someone like your mother and I honestly think she'd make me a better man if we ever had the chance" the silence he got in return was deafening, but was once again broken by the oldest Santino.

"Dude, that's deep. Can you teach me stuff like that?"

Nico smiled, the chuckle threatening to escape as he watched Lindsay groan and slap a hand to her forehead in embarrassment. He hadn't expected them to be as understanding as they were, and it made him let his mask slip a little bit.

"Why don't we see if your mother agrees on the depth of my words first? I've been avoiding her as of late-"

"Oh my god, you're _that _guy!" Nico tilted his head to the side in question, making Lindsay turn red as Ray Jay finally connected the dots himself. He grinned in triumph but stayed mercifully silent as Lindsay tried to backtrack.

"Not that she talks about you a lot, but you know, she kinda does. Especially when she's woken up in the middle of the night, but usually she's got this goofy smile…I'm not helping any, am I" she asked timidly, fiddling with her empty cup as her guilty gaze met his amused one.

"I'm not here to judge either of you. I honestly just want to pursue a romantic relationship with your mother. I genuinely enjoy what I've witnessed of both of you today, and this will be the impression I have of you until you decide to change that. Call it starting off on the right foot, but I do honestly want you to come to me if you need anything. I'm not here just for Dani, I'd like to be here for you both s well, but you can decide on that at a later date" he said, getting up and putting his coat on as both Santino children scrambled to do the same. They figured that he was done with the conversation, but when he paused outside the door in the cold wind, his gaze seemed to ask them to make a choice of some sort.

"Well, Linds and I have to get home so…we'll see you later Nico?" Ray Jay asked awkwardly, testing out the name and nodding in satisfaction. He could see Lindsay worrying her lip as she looked between both of them again, her mind having seemed to come to a decision in that very moment.

"Actually Ray Jay, I think I'm gonna see if Nico can give me a ride home. Don't you have a football dinner in," she looked down at her cellphone, "like, an hour? That stuff's like team bonding or something, right?"

"Oh crap! Nico, it'd be a total life saver if Linds-"

"It's no problem, go to your dinner. I know how important those tend to be, especially in high school" Lindsay and Ray Jay looked at him as he smiled secretively before turning away from them, heading towards his car.

"You think he actually played?" Lindsay just shook her head, shoving her shoulder into her brother's as she jogged to catch up with Nico. She dropped her bag onto the floor of the front seat as she climbed in, thankful that he'd had the foresight to turn on the heater. She buckled her seatbelt as he pulled out of the parking lot, heading for the highway in silence as she turned to look at Nico head on.

"So, you are going to tell mom you love her when we get home, right?"

* * *

**Was it worth it? I hope so, I actually like it a lot.**


End file.
